Silent Hill: Damnation
by Amenofus
Summary: Danny, is an only fifteen years old boy that awakes without memories in a strange place. But when he discovers that he, and his probably family is trapped in a terrible dimension and in danger, Danny starts to look for answers in the place where Hell calls home...SILENT HILL
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT HILL: DAMNATION**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Who Am I? Where I Am?****"**

…He open his eyes, he was feeling tired, but he didn't knew why he was feeling like that; he open completely his eyes, and he see that he was in bed, with a white savannah, and in the roof, in front of him there was a lamp, a large lamp of white color that wasn't hard, but was illuminating him. He start to see the place where he was, and he discovers that he was in a medium large room, spotted with white color, there seems to be a large window, and the exterior looks gray, illuminated but gray, and something was falling outside, like snow; and then he look to a door, it was white too, but it has a little black window, then he discovers that he was in a hospital room, he was in a hospital. He finally discovers where he was, or at least where he was unconscious, but, how did he get there? Who take him there and why? Did he suffer an accident? he didn't have the answer, and he try to remember…something, anything that can tell him what happened…but there was a trouble, he get scared and confused: he didn't remember anything, he try again and again to remember something, but he haven't any memories, that was strange, and he try to remember at least his name…but he can't, really, he loose all his memories.

—Ah…hello? HELLO?— he said, but anyone answer him, he was alone in that strange and isolated place, again he speak —Hello? Can someone hear me?— he said, and he start to be scared, but again, no one answer him. He stands up of his bed, to notice that he was naked and he think two things: or he suffer and accident that become dirty his clothes, or he was in a hospital with a sick man, or a sick woman. He get out of the bed, ignoring that he was naked, after all he was alone, and then he see a mirror, it was dirty, but it seems to be useful, he approach to it, and he see him: he was only a young boy, maybe not older than fifteen years, he was a thin boy, not so much thin, but he was, his brown hair, a little bit large, but no so large, his eyes were blue, and in his face there were scars, maybe he already suffer an accident and there he lost his memories, but see him in the mirror didn`t were enough to make him be calmed, at least, he want to remember his age and his name…and then he notice that in another bed there were clothes, maybe his clothes: a black shirt, blue jeans, white boxers and next to it two white socks and a pair of tennis, with white and black color, he walks to the clothes and he start to be dress; and in the same bed appears a medical report —Did it was here before? God, my lost of memory is so hard— he say to him, and walk to take that sheet, he take it and said —At least I remember how to read— and he begun:

"_The patient's name is Daniel, but his family insists to call him Danny._

_ I am surprised, everyone is surprised, with only fifteen years he has_

_ survive to an incident that will kill everyone, ore leave them in a bad _

_status . His injuries are light, I'm saying, it isn't dangerous, _

_it aren't seriously, but he surprise us all because he were in a fire, _

_in a BIG FIRE, but the alarming thing is…"_

That was all that the sheet has, it seems that the rest was erased, and it discontent him, but at least, now he know his name.

—Danny…my name is Danny…I like it— he said, and then another voice scared him —Danny! You are awake!— the voice said, the voice was of a woman, a young woman, he get surprised and he get scared, but when he see her, he felt calm, he feel that he already see her, in another moment, in another place —Danny, how do you feel? Do you have nauseas?— she ask to him, touching his forehead with her hand, and watching worry —Ah…ah, who are you? Where I am?— he ask to her, confused; the girl has a white skin color, yellow hair, large, and was dressed with a nurse uniform —What are you saying? You didn't remember anything?— she said —Well…no, I didn't remember anything, I only know my name because…I read in that sheet— he answer and he appoint the medical report, and she see it —Well, if, you didn't remember anything, you need to remember who I am…My name is Lisa, Lisa Garland, well Lisa Garland was my mother, but, I have the same name, strange but, it's cute for me— she said to him —L, Lisa?— he asked, in a moment he feel, he think in that name, in Lisa, Where did he hear that name before?, Danny was sure that he hear that name in other moment, but actually, he only remember his name, only thanks to the sheet —Yes, Lisa, and I am your nurse here…and your friend— she said walking near to him, but he get back, he continues distrusting —you are afraid, I understand…— she said with a little sound of deception —Well, you must be resting in your bed, if you want I can bring to you, maybe, books or…something— she said, taking his arm to put him again in the bed, but he get "free" of her —Danny…you can trust me, I'll not going to hurt you…believe in me— she said again, he continues distrust, but she, she makes him to be calm —…Ok…Lisa— he said finally, and he sit in his bed, he put out the tennis and he put on the bed again, but when Lisa was going to get out of the room Danny stop her —Wait! Lisa…— he said —Yes?— she answered —…y, you didn't tell me…where I am— he finally said —Oh, sorry I forget it…you are in the Alchemilla Hospital— she tell him and then she get out of the room, leaving him alone again, but now he already remember his name and his age…

_...Danny hear a voice, a voice that was from a woman, he feel that he already hear that voice previously, and he like to be with that person, that voice was from a woman that was talking cute, but he didn't understand what was she saying, and then he hear the same voice but now evil and dangerous, and that worried him and confused him, the other voice was the same, the exactly first voice, but now it sounds badness and…strange, but he didn't understand what the two voices were telling to him…and a creepy siren sound assault the strange dream he was having, a siren sound that awakes him…_

Danny again slowly open his eyes, when he get awake the last time he was feeling tired, and when Lisa leave him alone again, he get slept to recover forces…but when he open his eyes again he get frightened a lot —AAAH!, WHAT THE…— he scream scared because the room that before was white and clean, now was ugly: the lamp in the roof was broken and in the floor, the entire roof was almost completely ruined, and the walls that before were white now they were in an oxide red color. Immediately, Danny stands up, he put his tennis again and run to the door to get out of that now infernal room, but he try to open the door without result, he discovers that the door was locked —HEEY! SOMEONE HEAR ME?! LET ME OUT, PLEASE!— He scream nervous and try to open the door, he push and pull useless the door, and he put his hands in his head, each second make him be more and more worried; and he see the mirror again, now it was broken, but Danny see in a little part that continues useful something write with red paint; Danny walk slow to read the message, and when he reach to the text, he read:

_"Only the dark can open and close the doors of this damned place_

_ Only the dark chooses who can enter and leave this inferno_

_ Only the dark can read this message…YOU ARE THE DEMON"_

The text scared more Danny —What the…fuck means, this?— he ask, already frightened, and then the door pear was moving…Someone was trying to open it from outside! And Danny didn't think two times, he run again to the door and try to open the door to —PLEASE, LET ME GET OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!— he scream again, and whatever that was trying open the door from outside stop, that confused Danny and he get fright —HELLO? HELLO!? PLEASE I WANT TO…— but Danny can't end to talk because from the now black window of the door, a large, gray and muscled arm enter and take him hard from his neck, and elevate him. He tries to come off from that strange and terrible arm, which was holding him from the neck avoiding him to breath, and now he was over the floor, he was moving his legs and was trying to touch the floor, but the arm was having him in the air, at least, he try to hit it with his hands and his feet, but he can't do it.

The breath was beginning to miss for Danny, his forces start to decline, his captor was going to kill him, the seconds were ending and slowly he was closing his eyes, but then, Danny hear the sound of something metallic being dragged and then, an horrible scream, something like a big animal, but an horrifying animal, and then, the arm drop Danny; the fifteen years old boy fall to the floor, he cough hard and touch his neck with his hand, breathing fast and difficulty, and he noticed that some tears fall from his eyes to his cheeks, and justified, he was going to be suffocated. He sit in the floor and then hear something heavy from outside being throw to the floor…Danny, stilling weak, try to stands up from the floor, but a big knife, exactly, a big and large axe across breaking the door —AAAAH!— Danny scream, dragging back to escape from the axe…and when that thing broke the complete door, another arm take it and get away, someone (or something) remove it, and start to walk, away from that place…

Danny continues scared, now he stands up and walks, slowly to the now destroyed door, to see a horrible creature…dead. He get panic, and starts to breath fast again, but starts to study that creature: it was not taller than two meters, only that arm, that try to suffocate him seems to be human, or was human, but his chest was naked, and the most part of it was black, and gives the feeling that in other moment it was burned, his face was covered with a mask, but that mask was a piece of cloth that was stitch, so it will never can put out that horrible mask again, and in his forehead has a type of lamp, and was hiring a dirty medical pants…he was a "monster doctor" —A…a doctor? Why this…monster is a doctor?, yes, they afraid me when I was kid but…I don't understand— Danny said, and he notice that next to the (possibly) dead monster there was a hand lamp, and he see that the infernal place was immerse in darkness, and he will need that object to see. Little by little, Danny try to get the lamp, he get near and carefully to don't touch the monster, if it was still alive, Danny didn't has any wish to awake the monster. And he finally gets the lamp, and he gets away hurry of that thing, he turn on the lamp and he now sees the corridor, that was as destroyed as his room, but when Danny illuminate the left part of the corridor, he get scared, because he see an horrible creature, that was walking away from him, but was dragging the axe, the giant axe that almost hurt him, that creature wasn't using a shirt, and was hiring pants, but it had a butcher apron and in his head…that was horrible, in the place where the head is suppose to be, that thing was hiring a strange type of pyramid mask, but this was big and metallic. Danny get panic much more, and in the moment that he see the strange "Pyramid Head monster" he cover with his hand the light of the lamp; he was starting to sweat, that place where he was, was a hell, a real hell, and he wished to be in other place…any place, any place that wasn't there.

Danny slowly starts to walk to the other side of the corridor, trying to do any sound, but he didn't remember the strange death monster and he fall with the dead body. When he fall, the creature in front of him stop, and starts to turn around to Danny; the boy get more afraid and he stands up quickly and run in to the opposite side of the corridor. He didn't turn to see the creature, his only wish in that moment was to get far of that monster, but he stop because he found a big door, closed with chains —NO! NOO!— he scream, and then the strange Pyramid Head Creature emit an strange sound, like a grunt…the monster walks slow, but there wasn't much meters between Danny and the monster, there were minus than three meters…Danny get recharged in the closed door, he knew that when the creature get to him it will kill him…Danny didn't remember anything of his "past", he only remember his name and his age, and he knew Lisa, and she disappear in that hell, Danny was looking hurry and worried for a possible exit, any place that can safe him, but he didn't see anything, only doors closed and the Pyramid Head Monster that will reach at him in only, maybe, one minute….


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here, the subtittle says "part 1" because I want to put more characters in one chapter, but it would make it soo long, that's why, in the "part 2", a little of more characters will appear...and the past of Danny starts to return in chapter...no, that's a spoiler...

* * *

**SILENT HILL: DAMNATION**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Meeting New People (part 1)****"**

…Danny close his eyes, he was completely scared, he starts to cry, because he was going to die, he was going to be killed, the Pyramid Head Monster was going to reach him in only seconds, that was the end…but Danny stop hearing the sound of the axe, and he open his eyes, and see the Pyramid Head Monster in front of him, but immobile, the thing only stops. Danny was unsure that why the creature stop, it was almost near of him, but now it stop moving, Danny at first try to speak, but he was so worried, and at first he can't, but then he got it —What…What do you want from me?...WHY DO YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME?— He said to the creature, but it didn`t answer, only seems to be breathing difficulty; and then, the sound of the chains of the closed door produce sounds, and the monster quickly react, it take quickly the axe and throw it into Danny's direction; but Danny get down before the weapon hurt him, and the axe break the closed door, and let Danny see a man, but the darkness was hard, and he can't see more. The strange man scream to Danny meanwhile he was getting up —HURRY! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!— that man says, and the Pyramid Head Monster take it's axe —COME ON BOY!— the man scream again, and he run into the now open new corridor, and Danny follow him leaving the monster behind of theme.

Danny was following the man that "save him", but then he stop —HEY WAIT! HERE SAYS EMERGENCY EXIT!— Danny say to the man, and go to that door —BOY, NO!— the man says, but was too late, Danny pass through that door, only to see that there were a lot of more creatures, but this were different: they, all of them look like women, like nurses, but they were in strangest positions, some curved, other right, but when he enter all of them start to move like they had "paralysis" and any of them had faces and in their hands they had knifes and other sharp objects; Danny try to get out of there, but when he turned the door was closed and seems to only can be open from outside. Danny turned scared to see the strange Nurses, that suddenly stop moving, staying in strange positions. But then, the strange man appear again, with the lamp that Danny find, when he enters, the Nurses start to move again —my lamp— Danny said when he see it —no, the lamp that you find— the man said, and he turned on and he through to the nurses, that follow the light…and then something strange happen: the Nurses suddenly start to disappear, they skins and "clothes" start to be melting, but that pieces didn't fall, they get to the roof, and then all the room starts to be exactly the same, all the walls and the floor start to "change of skin" like it was burning, and in a second, the infernal place turned into an isolated room, illuminated from a window that before was invisible, but the light weren't high. Danny still confused, and now he get more confused for what happened; first, he wants to know where he was, earlier Lisa, that was still missing, tell him that he was in "Alchemilla Hospital", but it didn't answer his question completely, second, he wants to remember his past and know what was going on, and third, know that man and know if Danny can trust in him, that now he see that he has a hunter clothes —…aah, thanks— Danny said to the man, but he only said —follow me, you come with me— he said, like he was saying an order, and starts to walk fast to a door that appears next to the now visible window, and Danny follow him.

When Danny gets out of that strange building, he get surprised, because he see an intense fog, that was covering all the ambient, and only a few part were visible, besides, there was falling something from the sky, at first, Danny thinks that it was snow, but it wasn't because the snow is white, and that thing was gray; Danny see it thoroughly and he discovers that it were ashes —Ashes? Fog and ashes?— Danny ask…and in his mind a little image appears…like if he already visit that place earlier —come on kid!, if you don't want to be alone— the man said, that didn't turn to see Danny, only walks and speak, and Danny follow him quickly. The man walk through the place normal, but Danny walks looking around, discovering that he was in a street, around him there were buildings: a store, a house, a big department, and so on.

Then Danny wants to talk with the man again, to know his name and to know where they were going —um, thanks, if you had not arrived to save me, now I would be…— but the man interrupt him —stupid— he said, and confused Danny —ah…what you say?— Danny ask, and the man turn aggressive to Danny —I said, that you are a stupid boy, you nearly cause that kill to you, you are an idiot!— the man shout to Danny —aah, I…didn't understand…— start to say Danny, and then he turned "aggressive to" —if you think that I'm an idiot, what are you? I didn't know you and you only appear and…— but Danny can't end to talk, because the man hits him in the face with his fist —shut up! And follow me, we are going to look for a refuge— he said, and starts to walk again into an unknown destiny; Danny touch the part of his face where the man hit him: his nose and his mouth, and when he remove his hand he discovers that the man hit him so hard that from his nose and from his mouth he lose some blood, that make angry Danny, and he try to hit the man, but the man act before him and take him from the arm, he twist him and give him another hit in his stomach, he throw to the floor and he kick him in his testicles, —AAHG!— only can say Danny, when the man kick him, and he put his hands in his kicked zone —NOW HEAR ME! You never are going to do that again and…Are you crying? Like a "girl"?— the man ask when see Danny crying —…leave me…— Danny say while he continues crying —Alone again? Believe, I want to do it but…you are the only one person that I already found in this place…it's all deserted— the man said, but Danny continues crying —hey…I'm, I'm sorry, I born in a family that everyday tell me that the man needs to be as hard as he can…but when I grow I see that not all the time the man need to be like that…sorry me kid— the man says, now calm.

—Would you tell me why are you crying?— the man ask to Danny, that continues crying, but he now was angry —at first…— Danny try to stands up, but the kick in his testicles was so hard, and it continues hurting —you kick me…and hard, that hurts and second…I get awake in that hospital alone, without any memories, only that the doctors scares me when I was kid and…that my name is Danny— he finally said —Danny? How old do you are?— the man ask — I am fifteen years old— Danny said, finally getting up —fifteen?...you are young…Michael, nice to meet you Danny— the man said stretching his hand to greet Danny, but another voice appears and alarm Danny and Michael —Well, well, really, I think that never will come any one to this place…Who are you?— the strange new man ask, and he didn't had hair, his eyes were black and he was hiring a gray prisoner uniform, then, Michael stand in front of Danny and talk —my name is Michael…he is Danny, and you?— Michael ask —my name is…is…what's my name?— the strange man say —Ah, my name is Carlos…no, wait, that's not my name, Maria— and then the man starts to laugh —no, Maria is a woman's name…— and the man start to say a lot of names, and then he say that it were his name —this man is crazy— Danny whisper to Michael —yes…be careful with him— Michael answer him, and then the man seems to remember his real name —YES! My name is John, I finally remember…sorry, but in Silent Hill you didn't need to remember your name…you are alone, except for the monsters and creatures— John said —wait a moment, did you say Silent Hill?— Michael ask —that's impossible, I hear about the town and…I know that the entire place get burned— Michael said —yes, but you only know the half of the story, Silent Hill get punished for burn an innocent child, that with all his hate and fear transform the entire town into a real hell…full of creatures and darkness— John said. Meanwhile Michael was talking with John, Danny touch his head, it starts to hurts him, and some images start to appear in his mind –_he see a woman, a woman with long and orange hair, with a girl crying…then fire…and then a little orphan girl that now have new parents…and then a young girl with short blond hair…_– but then the voice of Michael scares Danny making him scream —Danny! Are you ok?— he ask, and then John ask —What happened?— he said, and Danny said —isn't nothing…but, I want to recover my memories— and Danny get interrupt —you say that you haven't memories?— John ask —…yes— Danny answer —Well, in that case you can go to the Silent Hill's Graveyard, down of the church, there is someone who can help you— John say —Of what are you talking about?— Michael ask —if is someone in Silent Hill that can help the kid to recover his memories is she— John said —She?— Danny and Michael ask at the same time —yes, she, you can go look for her in that direction— John show in a direction at the right street —and…who is she?— Michael ask —I am not sure, but…I hear that is "The Mother of the Demon"…if you want something else, you can look for me in the Jail, in the direction behind of me…right? Goodbye— said John, that only starts to walk backyards where he arise from…leaving Danny and Michael alone in "The Fog World"…

* * *

Like in the last chapter I say, maybe until the next week the next chapter will be here, maybe in Friday, but I'm not so sure...and what you think? the mistery past of Danny will soon start to be revealed, but wait it...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for making you wait more than one week, but the school is over me and only today I had the chance to put the third chapter...but is finally here, and maybe the fourth chapter will be late too, so...I'm sorry, but it will be here, I promise...

* * *

**SILENT HILL: DAMNATION**

**Chapter 3:**

"**Meeting New People (part 2)****"**

Danny and Michael start to walk into the direction where the crazy man tell them the woman was, yes, he was crazy and maybe that was a trap, or maybe there wasn't a woman, that tell Danny to Michael, but he answer to the boy, that they were going to be better far from that man, and that they haven't another place to go yet. The only one sound in the entire street was the sound of their feet in the concrete…it was scary. In the street, there were some cars, cover by the ashes, but there were, and Danny get notice that Michael was seeing all of them, like if he was looking for something, but he was taking care of Danny, successive he was turning his head to see the boy, and that was maddening Danny —Why you suddenly change from be hard, to be soft?— ask Danny to Michael —Do you think I am soft? If I kick you again in the balls you will continue thinking that?— Michael answer, start to smiling, and make Danny smile too, before he answer —If you kick me again, I will be far of you…but really, I mean that you suddenly star to be worried for me, would you tell me why?— Danny ask —hear me kid…I am taking care of you because "I Want", ok? The reason is something that happen in my past and that's all I'm going to tell you…now help me to find a police car…we need guns— Michael said, and Danny didn't ask anything more; but then, Danny stop —WAIT— Danny said, and Michael stop —…what?— ask Michael, and Danny indicate a van —that's a nice van, but I didn't think it would work…— Michael said —isn't that…I think that, I have already see that van— said Danny, at the time he walk to the automobile hurry —Danny!, wait— Michael said, walking to reach Danny. Danny reaches the van before Michael, it was green, but the ashes cover it completely and seem to be gray, and in a moment, Danny sees something…he remembers something…

…_he see that van, but from inside, he seems to be only a little kid, and sees a woman, the woman with pale skin, with short and blond hair, that enter to the van and take him from the car, to get him out to a house of one floor, but it was white and tall, and the woman speaks to the kid —Danny, this is your new house, our new house, since now we are going to live here…away from, the past…—, and the memory starts to disappear…_Danny open his eyes quickly, to discover that he was laid down in the ground, with Michael worried for him, and then, Danny stands up quickly —DANNY, WHAT HAPPEN? ARE YOU OK?— Michael ask worried, but Danny didn't answer him, but he appoint scared into the van —MICHAEL LOOK!— he scream, and when Michael turn to see, he get scared too because inside the van, in the window appears a hand —DANNY LOOK FOR A ROCK!— Michael said, trying to open the door of the van, but it was closed from inside; meanwhile, Danny obey Michael and look in the floor for some rock, and he find one, he take it hurry and give to Michael, who grab it quickly and break the window…only to see that there wasn't someone in the car, it was isolated, but there were two guns —well…it is strange, but at least we found guns— Michael said, and take the two guns, and give one to Danny —do you know how to use this?— Michael said, giving one gun to Danny, who only see it uncertain —I…don't think so— Danny said —take it easy, it's like a camera, just appoint and shoot, easy— Michael said, Danny was going to take the gun, but something as big as him fall in his back, make him fall, Michael was going to shoo to the strange creature, but another creature attack Michael the same way —MICHAEL! HELP!— Danny scream, meanwhile the creature was trying to scratch Danny, but it didn't have nails, but that already hurts Danny. And then, someone takes the creature and pulls it to leave Danny, the creature fall, and Danny sees that the creature had gray skin like the other creatures, and had mouth, a big mouth but didn't have eyes or hair, in the strange face there only was the big mouth, than then a little axe cut, killing the creature, and then the other creature stop hurting Michael, to scream to that person who kill the same way that creature.

Danny and Michael see curious their rescuer, that was a woman who said —take your guns, and come with me hurry, there are coming more— and then, from her back they hear the scream of more creatures, and Danny and Michael take hurry their guns and, with the woman, start to run —WHERE DO YOU GO?— the woman ask —TO THE GRAVEYARD— answer Danny —GOOD!, THERE THEY CAN'T BE— she said, running and holding her axe. Soon more creatures like the others appear from the fog, but in the right moment they reach to the Graveyard; —STOP! WE DIDN'T NEED TO RUN ANY MORE NOW— the woman said, and she, Danny and Michael stop, to see that the strange creatures stop before they reach the graveyard and Danny see them with detail: their skin was gray, like the other creatures, they were walking like animals, using their four extremities, they were so thin, and they didn`t have face, they have head but they have a big mouth with eyetooth, and they only scream and they go. —thanks, for, save us— Danny said —you're welcome, you can call me Alice— she said —Alice?— Michael ask —Yes…Alice— she answered; now, when they were calm, they see that the woman was hiring boots, her hair was hold by a horse tail, and her hair was brown; her eyes were blue, like Danny's eyes, and his shirt was purple, and her pants were dark blue. —and…how do you reach here?— Michael ask to Alice —I don't know, I only wake up in this place, I found this axe…and start to kill all the creatures that appear in front of me…and you?— she ask —my name is Michael, and I didn't know how did I get here too…and he is Danny, he didn't know too, but he didn't have memories, he has something like amnesia— Michael answer, —mmm, ok, and what are you looking for?— Alice said and this time, Danny answer —we are looking for, "The Mother of the Demon"—.

—The, "Mother of the Demon"?, who is she?— Alice ask —that is what we want to know— Danny said —and someone tell us that, she, was here, in the graveyard— Michael said; they tell to Alice that the crazy man called John said that, even if it was a trap, they didn't have another place to go; —well, it seems that you need a lot of help, and I didn't have any pledge…I'm going with you, and you can't say no, because really you need me— Alice said, showing theme her axe. —and…how did we start?— Alice said —I think that…we need to yell her, if he really exist— Danny said —but, if you yell, there will come more creatures, right?— Michael ask, and Alice answer him —of course, is dangerous, I purpose to look for her walking— Alice said, and Michael and Danny say yes, but not so sure to do that. They walk only a few meters, because the fog was so dense, and the graveyard has many rocks —this is impossible! How did we are going to found a woman in this fog?! MAYBE SHE DIDN'T EXIST AND JOHN IS CRAZIEST THAN WE IMAGINE!— Michael said angry, but another voice interrupt him —being angry only brings the blindness, and being blind only brings the deafness, and being unable to hear is the same to being unable to understand…— the voice said, the woman's voice said. Everyone turn into the voice, and they see a woman, maybe more than thirty years, but she was dirty, in her head she was hiring only a cloth, that reveals that her hair was large, but it was gray, her face reveals that she suffer something, their clothes were of a beggar, and maybe it were burned, and she was hiring cloth gloves —do you are…"The Mother of the Demon"?— Danny ask, quickly, and the woman talks him "cold" —they told me by different names, impure, sinner, Mother of the Demon, after all I am that…but my real name is…— the woman didn't end to tell her name, because she sees wonder Danny —I know you— she said, and that make a big silence —YOU, YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW ME?— Danny ask surprised —I think…I already see you…or maybe someone that is like you, but that eyes…I have see them before…in some place, in some person— she finally said —THIS IS GREAT, SO YOU CAN TELL ME WHO I AM…— Danny said anxious, but the silence of the fog world get break, because an strange siren sound flood the ambient, crowds appear flying and screaming into the sky, and the woman only said —now, the darkness is coming…run…RUN!— the woman screams, and then, the fog starts to disappear, but the same effect that Danny sees in the Archemilla Hospital, but now, all the change transforms the entire place into an infernal look, the red appears again, and the darkness, rise again…

The entire place, where in a moment was fog and ashes, now were darkness, Danny get scared again, Michael take ready the guns and Alice prepare her axe, but the woman disappear —What, What happened to she?— Danny ask, but then, they hear something, like something big that fall in the floor, but it didn't was visible, but then, Michael take from his pockets the lamp that Danny founds already in the Hospital, he turned on to see a big winged creature, like a really big Monster Bird, that open his wings to scream to the little team, and Alice hit the monster with her axe and say —RUN!, HURRY!— and they do that. When they run, the monster screams again and starts to fly; —WHERE DID WE GO?— ask Michael —I DON'T KNOW!— she answered him. They were running out of the graveyard now, and Danny sees something that takes his attention —HEY! FOLLOW ME— Danny said, and run into the direction where he sees something, Alice and Michael follow him, without knowing what he see, or what awaits them…


	4. Chapter 4

It's Thurdsay in the night (here where I leave), but I'm not going to be in the city this weekend, that's why I put the fourth chapter since today, because tomorrow I don't believe that I can, so...here it is

* * *

**SILENT HILL: DAMNATION**

**Chapter 4:**

"**There's a Secret in the Grand Hotel"**

Danny goes into a building that was, like the rest of the town, like if it was destroyed and burned, with that red color, but that building was tall and has too much windows, little windows. Alice and Michael see carefully the building before entering…and they discover a big label that says "Grand Hotel" —DANNY WAIT!— Michael shout to Danny, but he was already in the hotel. Danny gets into the place hurry, something that he saw calls his attention and make him follow it, although he didn't know why, he only see that thing and something…ore someone tell him to follow it; and when Danny get into the hotel he stop, because the thing that he saw before now disappear. Michael and Alice reach Danny, and the man grouse Danny —WHY DO YOU RUN LIKE THAT?! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!— Michael shout to Danny, angry —I…I'm sorry, but I…— Danny start to talk, but Michael give him a hard slap in his face, make him stagger —HEY!— Alice shout to Michael when she see the man hit the boy's face —WHAT?! HE DIDN'T NEED TO RUN LIKE THAT!— Michael said —AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HIT HIM! YOU HAVE TO BE COMPREHENSIVE WITH HIM…is only a boy— Alice say while she embrace Danny, that cries again and touch his face because of Michael's hit —LOOK AT HIM ALICE! THE ONLY THINGS THAT HE CAN DO ARE BE CHASE BY MONSTERS AND CRY— Michael said, and Danny was seeing and hearing the conversation —AND YOU ARE A BIG MUSCULED WITHOUT BRAIN AND HEART MAN... — starts to say Alice —HE IS ONLY A BOY, A BOY DIDN'T NEED TO LIVE THIS THINGS, HE DIDN'T NEED TO CARRY WITH THE THINGS THAT ARE HAPPENING AND THE MONSTERS THAT ARE APPEARING…WE CAN'T CHANGE WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE, BUT WE CAN CHOOSE, OR HELP US EACH OTHER TO GET OUT OF HERE, OR FIGHT EACH OTHER TO DIE!...choose Michael— Alice said.

Michael was angry with Danny, and now with Alice, but she was right, the only way to get out of that strange and damned place was work in team, help each others, but Danny was so young, and makes Michael be angry easily —tell me Danny, why you run like that here?— ask Alice to the boy —…I…— he start to say, stop crying —…I don't know…— he said —WHAT?— Michael ask, but Alice silent him —QUIET MICHAEL, STOP TALKING, I AM TALKING WITH HIM, NOT WITH YOU, NOW HOLD YOUR TONGUE!— she tell him, and then continues with Danny —what do you mean with, "I don't know"?, I know that you saw something— she said, and Danny answer —…well, I saw someone, like a little girl running into here but…I lost her— Danny said —a girl? Are you sure?— Alice ask, but a sound stop with the conversation, a sound that hears like something big being drag, and that call the attention of the three people, and make them be alert: Michael take his guns and Alice take her little axe —What, is that?— Michael ask —…WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE— Danny said scared —You know what it is?— Alice ask to the boy —maybe…I have an idea— Danny said. Then, from the door where they enter to the hotel something starts to approach, it big steps alarm the little team, and something metallic was being dragged —WE…WE HAVE TO, GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!— Danny said hurry —WHAT'S WRONG?— Michael ask to Danny that starts to be afraid again —I, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT…IT'S DANGEROUS— he said, and then, from outside, a giant Axe break the door, a big gray axe, and from outside there appear a big and horrible creature, that in his face it was hiring something big, like a metallic pyramid mask…IT WAS PYRAMID HEAD AGAIN.

—WHAT IS THAT THING?!— Alice ask —IT'S A PYRAMID HEAD MONSTER, WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY— Danny said, and he starts to run, and Alice and Michael follow him, leaving the Pyramid Head creature trying to enter to the hotel. The building was big, with much doors, and with large passages, but in that moment, Danny only thinks in escape from there. Alice runs in front of Danny, and Michael behind of, to protect him; they take the stairs two times, getting into the third floor, and there they stop running…to take a breath —WHAT…IS THAT THING?— Alice ask again, breathing tire —I DON'T KNOW, BUT I SEE IT CHASING DANNY IN THE HOSPITAL— Michael said —IN THE HOSPITAL?— she ask —yes…there I get awake, and there Michael rescue me from that monster— Danny say. They continues in the "Otherworld", but for the moment they were safe, for the moment —so, where did we go now?— Alice ask, but then the roof creak and they get away from there, where big debris fall and block the pass, separating Danny from Michael and Alice —AH!...MICHAEL! ALICE!— Danny shout, when he get in the other side of the corridor —DANNY! WE ARE OK!— Alice said, and then Michael speak —DANNY ARE YOU OK?— and Alice see him a little angry —I, I'M FINE— he answered —GOOD, WE'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY TO GET TO YOU, DON'T MOVE FROM THERE…— Michael say, and Danny doubt before answer —…OK— he said, and this time Alice talk —DANNY, IF WE AREN'T THERE SOON, LOOK FOR A WAY TO GET DOWN, WE'RE GOING TO REUNITE THERE…TAKE CARE— she said —OK, I'LL BE FINE (and he said for himself —I WISH I'M GOING TO BE FINE—)— Danny answer and after that, he hear the steps of Alice and Michael getting away from there, leaving him alone…again alone.

…Alice talk —DANNY, IF WE AREN'T THERE SOON, LOOK FOR A WAY TO GET DOWN, WE'RE GOING TO REUNITE THERE…TAKE CARE— she said —OK, I'LL BE FINE— Danny answer and after that, Alice and Michael start to walk away from there, leaving Danny —if we try to move all that debris…— Alice said —we can't, as it seems, there are too much things, we can't move it all— Michael said, but Alice ask him another thing —why are you like that?— she ask —what?— Michael ask —you know of what I'm talking about, of you and Danny, in a moment you are angry and hitting him, and in another you are worried for him…WHY?— she ask, angry, and a silence appear between the two, but then Michael exhale noisily and start to tell —make the promise, that you aren't going to tell this to Danny…it happens some years ago…—. The minutes start to pass, and Danny get sit down in the floor with his legs cross, and he close his eyes, trying to remember something of his past, but the only memory that he got was the one when he is in that strange van, and the voices that he hear when he was in the hospital and that was all…but he hear a voice, a feminine voice —_DANNY…LOOK AT ME_— and Danny open his eyes quickly, and breath like if he was tire…it was strange, he hear a voice but he was alone —what?...— he starts to say, but with his hand, he found a piece of paper, and when he take it, he see, that it was a map doubled —a…map?— and he unfold it, to see that it was a map of the Grand Hotel, but specific of the third floor—but…how did this thing appear here? And, how can I use it?— Danny said, and then, he see that one room in the map was marked with a red color —…room 315…it's enough to me— he said, he stand up, and he look at the number of the rooms of the corridor, there was in his right the room 310 and in his left 311 —good, I am near— and he walk, to find the room 315…and he find it with its door opened.

Danny enter carefully to the room 315, if it was open, maybe that means that was someone inside, but all that he finds was a message write in the floor, there wasn't a bed, but there was a big mirror, the message says:

"_The door to travel to the next page of the book is where_

_the other you and you are seeing each other_

_revealing someone that is you and isn't you"_

—What does it means?— Danny said when he finished to read the message, it didn't have much sense, but even if Danny haven't memories, he knows that it was a puzzle. Danny was going to enter to the room, but a hand stop him and pull it out, scaring him —DANNY!— she said; Danny get scared, and try to protect him if it was a monster, but, she was Lisa, Lisa Garland —Li…Lisa? Really is that you?— Danny ask, he was happy for found Lisa, but he was wonder at how Lisa disappear in the hospital and reappear in the Hotel —How did you get here? Where do you go in the hospital?— he ask, but Lisa answer him angry with another question —WHERE DO I GO? WHERE DO **YOU** GO? I WAS WORRIED, DON'T DISAPPEAR AGAN PLEASE— she said —I DESAPPEAR? YOU DISAPPEAR, how did you escape from…"this darkness"? there appear a monster, it try to kill me, and then appear a Pyramid Head Monster, that ,as it seems, is following me…— he told her —I…I'm sorry Danny, but…— she start to talk —I…you have to come with me…I, know a way to get out— she said, and Danny get enthuse —REALLY!?...but, I can't go without Michael and Alice…— he starts to say —without who?— she ask —they are…almost friends…and look— he say, at the time that he takes Lisa's hand and take her into the room 315, appointing into the message —look at this, read it…is strange, but I know that has something hide, and, this mirror, AAAAH!— Danny was talking and he see the big mirror in the room, but he scream in the moment when he see the mirror, there was him, only him, Lisa's reflex wasn't there, but the scariest thing was that Danny's reflex was a "dead" version of him, in other words, his hair was gray and black, like if something burned it, his shirt was a dirty white, his jeans were all black and his skin was white and stain with blood and burns…

—WHAT…THE HELL…IS, this…— Danny said, seeing scared his strange mirror, but in a moment, he see it curious, and start to walk slowly into the mirror —DANNY…NO— Lisa said, scared too —this is…scary, strange but…something is…calling me— he said, starting to make movements to verify if it was really his own mirror, and it was. Behind of him, Lisa looks worried, and was looking out of the room constant, like if something was looking for her —DANNY WE CANT BE HERE— she starts to say walking to Danny —YOU…YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME, SO WE'RE GOING TO BE SAFE…I KNOW PEOPLE THAT CAN HELP US, THAT CAN HELP YOU TO RECOVER YOUR MEMORIES…please come with me— she finally said, but Danny didn't answer her, or see her, he continues seeing his "death version" in the mirror, and he sees that his lips where black, and with dry blood, his eyes where black and around them his skin was black with a dark red —…wait a moment…— he said, and he read the message again —DANNY DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAY?— Lisa say, but Danny again ignore her —…the puzzle says, that "the other you and you are seeing each other" but says too, that there's someone that is you, but isn't you…it's strange and complicated but…I think…— he said, walking into the mirror again —…what you think?— Lisa ask, and Danny lift up his hand —I think that…the answer is the mirror…— and when he said that, he touch it, the mirror starts to break, first, part for part, but in a moment, all the mirror explode, from inside. Danny and Lisa yell and cover up with them arms, to don't get hurt their faces, but Danny was so near of the mirror, and he get his arms hurt with little cuts, and in his left arm he has three incrust little glass —AAAH!...MY, ARM— he said, touching the parts where the glasses get incrust —LET ME HELP YOU…— Lisa said, walking hurry to Danny, she takes his arm, and from a little bag she take pincers and bandage —try to don't move, I'm going to take it out but if you move so much, there's a possibility that it can enter all in your skin so…don't move Danny— she said.

Danny's left arm was hurting him a lot, but he didn't move meanwhile Lisa was "working". When she take out the glasses and put to Danny's arm the bandages, Danny touch his arm, it hurts so much, but now, the pain was minor than before —…thanks, Lisa— Danny said —well…is my work— she said, smiling, and Danny smile too, but then he said —let's see if there's something in the mirror—, when he said this, he turn to see the place where the mirror was…and he get surprised when he saw a secret room: It was a little bit bigger than the room 315 without the bed, there, were a little bed, a little desk with one chair, and some curtains broken, because of the darkness, that was all that Danny and Lisa see —Lisa…do you know what is this?— Danny ask —…I don't know Danny— she answer, so Danny put a feet into the strange room, and he starts to walk in, behind of him, Lisa enters too. Danny makes only few steps and he starts to get stagger, and he touch his head, starts to hurt him —DANNY, ARE YOU OK?— ask Lisa walking to grab Danny, but he can't answer her —aaaaah….my…head…HURTS— he said, closing his eyes, touching his head and almost falling to the floor —DANNY, CAN YOU HEAR ME…DANNY…_DANNY…nny… …_— Danny starts to stop listening at Lisa, and his vision starts to be dirty, in one moment, Danny stop feeling his head and arm hurting him, he get unconscious…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for make you wait, but as I say before I had different homework...but now here it is, and I'm going to work in the next chapter...

* * *

**SILENT HILL: DAMNATION**

**Chapter 5:**

"**-The Girl Is Back-"**

…The light of the sun was entering for the window of the room, there was a little bed, only for one person, next to it there was a desk and a chair, and there was Danny, he was drawing in a big shit different faces by different styles and with different characteristics, he was hearing a rock song in the radio while he was drawing. He was using a red shirt, but it has large gray sleeves, he was using short pants and sandals, without socks, it seems to be noon; but then someone call him, a woman's voice —Danny! Can you come please!?— She speak —Yes mom! I'm going!— Danny said, turning off the radio, leaving his pencil next to the draw, he stand up and open the door next to the desk, getting out of his room, walking into a corridor with two more doors, and in the end where stairs, Danny take them down, and he get into a sitting room with two sofas and a T.V., at his right there was a kitchen, and there was a woman with short blond hair, with a blue blouse and dark blue large pants with a pair of boots, but she wasn't cooking, she was sit in a chair with a paper in her hands —come here Danny…— she said seriously, and Danny uncertain obey her, he get sit down too; —…Danny…this are your scores in this last school period…— she start to said, and Danny starts to be sad and angry at the same time —Did you see?— she said, giving to Danny his qualifications —this period you got seven, six, seven, eight, seven point five and six…what happened to you? Last period you got eight, nine and two times ten, but now…what's happening Danny? Do you feel different having thirteen years? I'm your mother and your friend, you can tell me how you feel…— his mother said.

Danny was seeing his scores with his head down, and was opening his mouth trying to talk but he didn't say nothing —Danny…please, trust me— his mother said, and finally Danny talk —I…I…I'm sorry mom, I think that, it would disappear with the time but…she's back— Danny said, and a tear fall from his right eye —she?...who?— his mother ask —…she…the girl— Danny said, raising his head, and see his mother worried —THE GIRL? SHE…IS AGAIN IN YOUR DREAMS?— she ask —…yes…she awakes me in the night, and I can't sleep well— he said —SINCE WHEN? SINCE WHEN AND WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME NOTHING?— she ask exalted —I'M SORRY MOM BUT, I THINK THAT WHE WOULD DISAPPEAR IN SOME DAYS…but she didn't— he said —…again, since when, you are seeing her?— she ask again —…since this last two months…since I am thirteen years…— Danny said, and his mother get up quickly and walk and take a telephone —WE NEED TO GO WITH DR. CORVEN AGAIN…— she said, pushing the numbers —GET READY DANNY— she said, and Danny only stands up from the chair —…YES? DR. CORVEN? It's me, Mrs. Da Silva…yes um…yes I now, sorry, can we go with you now? It's because Danny is seeing again that girl, do you remember?…yes…he said that since this two months…I KNOW, I ASK HIM WHY HE DIDN'T TELL ME, AND HE SAID THAT HE THINK THAT SHE WOULD DISAPPEAR BY THE TIME…BUT SHE DIDN'T…ok…ok, in twentyminutes we're there…ok, we're going— she said, leaving the telephone —come on Danny— she said, looking in a case for a car keys, and when he find them she and Danny leave their house.

"…_Danny appear in a park, a park with green grass and big trees, with games and too much kids with their parents, it was a nice ambient, and then, in the middle part of the park appear a girl, with long and brown hair, blue eyes and a purple dress, but in a blink, her dress was dirty, in bad state, her skin was white and her hair seems so ugly, then she elevate her arms, and all the park get attack by a tornado of little things, like pieces of something that get burned, all the sunny place turns gray, and the girl only move her arms, in a moment, she appear in front of Danny, she see him with her now black eyes, and try catch him…" _Danny gets awake suddenly, he breaths faster and he was starting to sweat —DANNY, STAY CALM…we're already here— his mother said, trying to calm him, when he get up in the car, a deep sleep cover him, so he get slept, but in his little dream he see that strange girl…again, and she don't lets Danny sleep well. They get out of his mom's van, it was a dark green, and they get into a tall building with four floors, like if it has apartments, and in the third floor, outside there was a big label that says "_Dr. Corven: Medic and Psychologist_". Danny and his mother get into the building, next to the doors there were stairs, and they take them, to reach to the third floor. When they reach it Danny ask —did…the Dr. will be the same with me, like the last time?— and his mother answer —I don't know…maybe…— he said, not sure of what awaits theme.

They reach to the third floor, and were looking for the door for the Dr.'s apartment —What number is?— Danny ask —it's…I think that is 315…look for it— his mom said, and then that door appears —Here!— she said, and she was right, it was 315. She call to the door, and a man, with black short hair, thin, with glasses and with brown eyes receive them —Mrs. Da Silva! And Danny! How much time without see you! How are you? Please come in— he said, letting Danny and his mom enter to his apartment, that really was a consulting room. He takes them into a little sitting room, where there was a large sofa, a chair and a desk with sheets and pens and pencils.—please Danny, get in bed— say the Dr. Corven to the boy, appointing the large sofa; Danny get there, like the Dr. tell him, his mom was sit down in the chair next to that sofa, and the Dr. go to a big locker and take a folding chair and a little stereo —like the last time, you are going to close your eyes, meanwhile you hear the music and when you get sleep I and begins…ok?— Dr. Corven says do Danny, and to his mom too, and they answer him yes. Dr. Corven get sit down in the chair and start —ok…let's start…Danny, close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you…ok? Good, so…— he turnson the stereo, and a calm music start to be reproduced, it was an instrumental song with piano, some violins, a guitar and flute.

Dr. Corven gets near to Danny, who has his eyes closed, and he put his hand in the face of the boy, he put his fingers and press a little bit hard and said —Danny…hear me, when I say three, you are going to be sleep, but you are going to hear me and answer me…one…two…three— when Dr. say three, Danny starts to snore slow, he was slept —now…do you hear me Danny?— ask the Dr., and Danny, that was sleeping answer —…yes…— his mom was surprised —I, really want to know how do you do that…but please, continue— she said worried for her son. Dr. Corven turns off the music, and said to the sleeping but conscious Danny —ok…Danny, are you dreaming something? Where do you are?— he ask —… …I… I don't know…but is alone…it's…it's cold…— starts to tell Danny,—good…how is that cold place? Can you see your environment?— Dr. Corven asks, but Danny answer with his head negative before talk —…no…it's cold…it's deserted…and there's fog…— he said; when Danny tells "fog", his mother get most worried —¡NO! ¡DANNY GET AWAY OF THE FOG!— she said, but Dr. Corven stop her —Sharon, he can't do anything that we say…It's his dream, he only can hear us and answer us, but it's his decision to do something in his dream…Danny, is there something else that fog?— Dr. says —…no…I'm alone…wait…there is a girl…— Danny said —DANNY, IGNORE THAT GIRL! DON'T HEAR HER!— his mother said —…she…she is getting near to me…— Danny start to said scared, and starts to do worried facial expressions, when starts to move like if in his dream something was chasing him…

—DANNY HEAR ME…— Dr. Corven starts to talk, but the sleeping Danny speaks —SHE…SHE IS TELLING ME SOMETHING…SHE…IS GETTING NEAR TO ME…ALL IS CHANGING…IT'S GETTING NEAR TO ME!— Danny was moving to much —DANNY, HEAR ME…WHEN I SAY THREE YOU ARE GOING TO BE COMPLETELY SLEEP— Dr. Corven says, but Danny continues moving and he starts to scream, like if he was getting hurt —DANNY! DANNY PLEASE WAKE UP!— his mother said worried —…one…— says Dr. Corven —MOM!...MOM!...MOMMY!— scream Danny —DANNY!— she scream —…two…— say Dr. Corven, and before he end, Danny open his eyes and see his mother, but she get surprised because his eyes were gray, and he say something so seriously and scary —…LOOK AT ME…I'M BURNING…— and then, Dr. Corven end —…THREE…—… when he say three, Danny suddenly get completely sleep, he close his eyes, stop moving, but starts to breath calm —…Mrs. Da Silva, tell me one thing…I know that you know about it…the girl, that your son is seeing in his dreams…its Alessa?— he ask. Danny's mother, Sharon Da Silva turns to see the Dr. Corven, she was worried for her son…but the Dr. was right, that was the name of the girl that Danny was seeing in his dreams, that was the name of the girl that wasn't leaving sleep well Danny…and that was the name of a nightmare, it was the name of a demon that chase Sharon when she was a girl —…yes…Dr. Corven…that's her name— she said —…the last time we talk about it…you didn't end to tell me the story of that girl…and that town, what was its name?— he ask —the name of the town?...well…it name was…"Silent Hill"…and it has a sad and terrible story…— said Sharon, starting to tell to Dr. Corven the story of the damned town where she pass terrible moments…


End file.
